The last decade has seen a plethora of new research on anti-aging systems. There have been dramatic improvements in laser technology, injectable fillers, and various advanced formulations intended for photo-protection, moisturizing or tissue repair. The treatments available today typically require the application of more than one treatment strategy. In most cases, the treatment is complicated by the need for a multiple step solution and long waiting periods to observe tangible results.
Botox® is a popular strategy known for its anti-aging benefits. However, Botox® is a costly treatment that requires physician administered injections and targets specific muscles. Although Botox® reduces the appearance of wrinkles, it requires repeated treatments and is often associated with an artificial plastic appearance.
There is a need for an alternative solution that takes into consideration the extrinsic and intrinsic factors that affect skin aging and that integrates benefits of current anti-aging systems by providing a simple, natural means of returning skin to a more youthful appearance.